Vasco's Blind Date
Summary * The Burn Knuckles help Vasco prepare for a blind date Plot Chapter 178 Jace finds a worried Vasco in a cherry tree field and asks what the problem is. He is mortified to find out Vasco is going on a blind date. He consults the Burn Knuckles but quickly realizes they have no experience with women. He asks Zack Lee, and he teaches Vasco how to corner a girl into a wall like a romantic. He ignores this advice but Vasco is awed. Jace finds Leonn surrounded by girls and she asks him if he is going to the fireworks event that night. He tells her about Vasco's date and asks for advice. Vasco tells Leonn he wants to get married someday. Leonn is offended and kicks Vasco, telling him to change his fashion sense. Later, she is seen working out to release her anger towards Vasco. She calls him an idiot for not realize he asked a girl for love advice. Jace begs Jay to help Vasco prepare to the date since he is good at fashion. When Jace and Leonn spy on Vasco's date they are shocked to see she is very pretty. When they see Vasco finally appear they do not recognize him because he looks a lot better than he did before. Chapter 179 Jay worked very hard to change Vasco's appearance, giving him nice clothing and fixing his hair. As Vasco approaches the girl he does Zack's wall trick, but there is no wall, which confuses the girl. He takes her to a fish store which serves disgusting food, but she tries to be polite to him. As Vasco remembers Zack's advice he holds the girl's hair up as she is eating food. Leonn laughs at Vasco's idiocy and Jace is horrified. The girl runs off in tears and almost trips when Vasco catches her. He tells her he is sorry for being a terrible date, and that he is only inexperienced. The girl falls for his kindness and decides to give him another chance. Jace is happy to hear it but Leonn is not. She kicks him and walks away, and Jace suspects she has a crush on Vasco. Near the Han river Leonn skips stones, upset that Vasco's date is going so well. Vasco appears with the fireworks and asks if he is late to the event. Leonn is surprised that he remembered, and Vasco tells her he left his date because the Burn Knuckles are more important to him than love. She chases him with the firecracker and laughs at his stupidity. Cookie Cookie 1 is Vasco explaining to the girl that he cannot date her because he wants to raise a kangaroo. He leaves her to go to the Burn Knuckles, and Jace is confused. Cookie 2 is the girl visiting J high to find Vasco. She is shocked to see his actual appearance and doesn't believe it. When she runs into Leonn she mistakes her for a boy and falls for her, but is rejected immediately. Cookie 3 is the Burn Knuckles celebrating Vasco's success by setting up a venue on how to date girls. Onlookers warn girls to stay away from the Burn Knuckles. Ending Jin Jang visits J high to gather information on Daniel. He tells Johan that Daniel is very handsome and takes a photograph of his friends. He notices that Seoul has no large gangs, and that it will be easy to take over. Category:Plot